Even In Death
by Lorien20
Summary: Orophin has always loved Amarie, but what will happen when Amarie's true love Haldir dies?
1. Chapter 1

Even in Death

Chapter 1

It wasn't supposed to be this way! Nothing was right about what had happened. Both Rumil and Orophin looked on in horror as they found their brother Haldir buried beneath a pile of rotting corpses of slain Orcs.

Rumil gave a startled cry and both brothers began throwing off the dead bodies to get to their beloved brother. Tears were streaming down both their faces like a constant waterfall. How could this have happened?! They knew their brother to be the best fighter that the Galadhrim could ever hope for.

They couldn't recall how many hours had passed before they finally pulled themselves together enough to cover Haldir with his cloak and gently pick up his body, carrying him carefully to a wooden cart made for carrying supplies, but instead was being used to dispose of the many dead bodies.

Still devastated and weeping, they laid him in an empty cart and spoke with a few of the other Galadhrim warriors, deciding that returning to Lorien immediately was the best course of action. The Lord and Lady had to be made aware of what had happened and most of all…..Amarië.

What were they to tell her? That her true love and best friend had died for what he believed in? Somehow that seemed like little comfort.

Orophin sighed and ran a hand over his face, giving a sideways glance to Rumil who was trying to put on a brave face but he could tell at any given moment he could break down again. They slowly started making their way back to Lothlorien, some of the other elves going on ahead to inform their Lord and Lady of the recent tragedy.

As they traveled along, Orophin became lost deep in thought. How was he going to break the news to Amarië? His mind wandered back to the time when he and his brothers were all still elflings. Amarië had been the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. So graceful, but full of life at the same time. He had been infatuated and smitten with her since he first laid eyes on her, but she had only ever had eyes for Haldir and who could blame her?

Haldir had been brave, noble, strong and very much a gentleman. It was no wonder she had fallen for him so hard and fast. Of course it had hurt Orophin extensively when Haldir had announced that he intended to marry Amarië but he smiled and kept his mouth shut.

As Orophin saw the borders of Lothlorien approaching his anxiety and worry became greater. Hurrying to the talans as quickly as he could, he decided just telling her as quickly as possible was the best thing for it. Reaching her talan he knocked on the door with shaking hands.

Amarië opened the door and smiled brightly. "Oh Orophin!" "Greetings mellon-nin, where is Haldir?" Orophin stood their pale faced and shaking and that must have been enough for Amarië to realize there was something wrong. "Orophin?" she asked in a much more serious tone, "Where is Haldir?"

Orophin looked at her face and broke down, falling to his knees and weeping. Amarië fell to her knees as well and started crying. "NO!" "NO, Orophin please tell me it isn't true!" Crying, Amarië fled from the talan, running blindly down the steps and as far away into the woods of Lorien as she could get, falling onto the ground and weeping beyond comfort.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

How many months or years had passed? Amarië couldn't remember. Did it matter? The one person in the world that had meant anything to her was gone and what did she have to live for now? Staring out the window of her talan she closed her eyes and let the memories of the past take over her. Visions of her and Haldir when they were much younger danced through her head, their first meeting, their first night that they had spent under the stars together and the most precious memory of all….their first kiss.

Amarië was suddenly brought back to reality when she heard a gentle knock on her door. Slowly getting up she made her way to the door and opened it only to see Orophin standing before her. Trying to smile as she greeted him she said, "Hello mellon-nin, what do you need?"

Orophin stood there with his heart aching. She looked so beautiful but so broken. He could see how red her eyes still were from crying and how pale and exhausted she looked. He longed to hold her, to try and comfort the deep wounds that had been inflicted injustly upon her. Sighing he replied, "Nothing my lady, I was just making sure you didn't need anything, we haven't seen you around for a while and my brother and I worry for you."

Amarië smiled softly. She had always loved Orophin like a brother. He had been there so often for her when Haldir had to leave for patrol or scout out the surrounding borders of Lorien. He had entertained her on many occasion and tried his best to make her as happy as he could. "No Orophin, I'm fine."

Nodding, Orophin just stood in her doorway feeling idiotic and foolish. Why had he come to see her again? This was an unhealthy state of mind that he was in. Amarië didn't love him and she never would. She had loved his brother wholeheartedly and still thought of him every waking moment. The thought of that was too much for him. Grabbing her rather roughly, he dragged her out of her talan and started walking deep into the forest.

Startled and a bit frightened Amarië shakily asked, "Orophin?" "What are you doing?" Orophin didn't respond he just pulled her further into the woods, his mind in a whirlwind of emotion and turmoil. Coming into one of the deepest part of the woods, Orophin pinned Amarië against a tree and started kissing her ravenously. He didn't care if she thought he had gone mad, he needed her to know how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Amarië let out a muffled, soft cry of surprise as Orophin's lips hit hers. What was he doing?! Did he really have the nerve to behave in such a manner? And if she was so upset about it, why was she kissing him back? She didn't care. His lips were so soft and comforting, like being wrapped in a warm blanket when you're cold. She wrapped her arms around him and pulled him even tighter, her lips entangled deeply with his.

Orophin let out a soft moan as her lips pressed against his deeper and more passionately. Feeling her soft body through the fabric of her clothes, tangling a hand into her hair, hearing her heart beat out of control. By the Valar how he loved her! She was everything he had always wanted.

Throwing her to the ground, Orophin ripped off her dress and started kissing her neck and chest wildly, moaning with the feel of her soft skin on his lips. He wanted every part of her, he wanted her to himself. He kissed lower and lower, letting his lips rest upon her stomach.

Amarië moaned with each kiss that he gave her. He was so gentle with her, yet she could tell he had a wild, almost animal like side to him. She stroked his hair softly and pulled up his face to hers, kissing him passionately again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Orophin looked deeply into Amarië's eyes and kissed her softly. He whispered, "My lady…..I can't." Amarië looked at him with love drugged eyes and said, "Can't? Why not?" Orophin gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Because you still love my brother." Angry and hurt that he had led her on, Amarië shoved Orophin into the dirt and slapped him hard.

"You!" she spat. "You led me on this whole time just to see what would happen?!" Orophin layed on the ground stunned and shocked that she had just slapped him. He looked at her and grabbed her wrists. "Amarië! Amarië look at me!" "I love you!" Amarië just shook her head and turned away. How could she have been so stupid as to let herself believe that she could be happy again.

Getting off the ground, Orophin came behind her and wrapped her waist in his strong arms. Nuzzling her neck gently Orophin whispered, "I love you Amarië. I always have and I always will." Turning with tears streaming down her face again Amarië replied, "Then why did you lead me on like you did?"

Orophin pulled her close, his arms enveloping her small frame and kissed her forehead. "My lady, I should not have done what I did." "Yes, it is true that I love you and wish to have you as my own, but I should have gone about it in a different way." "It must be your choice and it must not be clouded by thoughts of my brother or our past."

Amarië sighed and layed her head on his strong chest. She knew what he said was true and hugged him tight. "I do love you Orophin" she whispered. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "I will take you as my own my lady, but not until you are ready to leave the past behind." Having a soft smile grace her lips Amarië buried her face into his chest and refused to let him go.

Orophin crushed her to him and scooped her up, carrying her back to her talan. He gently laid her in bed and smiled as she had fallen asleep in his arms. Sitting on the edge of her bed he brushed a piece of hair from her face and watched her sleep. She looked so peaceful and happy when she slept. He sat in a chair next to her bed and stayed with her that night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Orophin let out a hearty laugh as Amarië completely missed the target and watched as the arrow hit the ground with a soft thud. "No, No, you're doing it all wrong. Here let me show you again." Orophin gently took the bow and arrow from her and took his stance. "See, you must keep your feet wider apart and stand tall. Strong back and focus." Orophin let the arrow fly from his bow and smiled as his arrow hit the target directly center. Amarië rolled her eyes and shoved him playfully. "Show off." She smiled and kissed his cheek. "Let me try again." Orophin nodded and watched her take her stance. He nodded in approval. "Good, now stand tall and release." Amarië did as she was told and smiled widely as her arrow hit the target. It wasn't perfect but at least she actually hit the target this time. Orophin gave her a proud smile and scooped her up, swinging her around in his arms. "You will make a fine little warrior yet." Amarië giggled and squeaked as he swung her around. "Orophin!" "You put me down now!" She gave him a stern look but soon broke into another fit of giggles as he gave her the most silly, love struck grin.

"Ai!, what am I supposed to do with you?" she said and kissed his lips deeply. Orophin smiled and gently bumped his nose against hers. "You know you love it, despite all your protesting." Amarië giggled and kissed him passionately. "True." Orophin sighed deeply as her lips became deeper and more aggressive with his.

He gave her one last kiss and gently pushed her away, smiling a bit as a pout came over her lips. "Remember what I said Amarië, I won't do anything with you until we marry." She sighed and cuddled close to him. "I know, but a whole month seems so far away." Orophin laughed and tickled her softly. "It isn't that far meleth, trust me, we shall be wed by the end of this month and you shall be sick of me before you know it."

Amarië smiled and kissed his neck. "I haven't grown tired of you yet and I never will."

Orophin sighed and held her close. Things seemed so right with her. They were like missing puzzle pieces that had finally found their match. "Come on meleth, we need to be getting back." Amarië nodded rather reluctantly and took his hand in hers, slowly walking back to her talan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

All of Lorien was buzzing with the news that Orophin and Amarië were getting married. Even the Lady Galadriel herself was helping with certain preparations. But more than anything the young elf maids were going crazy. Weddings were a time when loved blossomed and most young maids found their future spouses at weddings. Amarië smiled and tried to tune out their useless chatter and focused on Orophin.

She smiled as she imagined him in his wedding attire, how handsome he would look. She thought of how all the young maids would fawn over how lovely she looked in her wedding dress and how jealous they would be of her. She daydreamed of the wedding, the feasting that would ensue after that and then the wedding night. She blushed deeply and decided not to think on that too much.

Surprisingly enough, the thought of making love to Orophin terrified her. She didn't know why, she loved him completely but whenever she thought about them together her heart nearly stopped.

She was soon broken from her reverie as the Lady Galadriel summoned her. Amarië smiled and bowed respectfully. "Greetings my lady." Galadriel smiled and motioned for her to sit down in a chair. Amarië sat and looked on curiously as Lady Galadriel pulled out a piece of jewelry and handed it to her. "This is my gift to you dear one. May it serve you well." Amarië smiled and bowed deeply. "Oh, thank you my lady!" "It is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen."

Amarië smiled as she hurried back to her talan to finish her wedding dress. She didn't want anyone to help her on her dress, she wanted it to be a surprise. She sat down and sighed, completely happy and in love. She quickly grabbed a needle and thread and started sewing.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The day of the wedding had finally arrived and Amarië was shaking. Why was she so nervous? She was marrying Orophin and couldn't be more happy.

As she proceeded down the steps she heard the gasps as everyone saw her in her wedding dress. She knew they would love it, she had spent hours preparing it and getting It ready, but most of all she loved the look on Orophin's face. He looked more handsome than ever but was staring at her with his mouth wide open. She bit her lip and held back the giggles that were threatening to take over.

The ceremony was more beautiful than she had ever expected and sat next to Orophin, laying her head on his shoulder and smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her a bit closer. She sighed and turned his head so she could kiss him. The kiss must have lasted longer than expected because some of the elf maids were giggling loudly and even a few of the older elves were clearing their throats.

Amarië didn't care, let them think what they wished, she had what she wanted. As the evening grew darker and everyone went back to their talans, Orophin led Amarië to their new talan and pulled her inside. She smiled up at him and kissed him softly, her hands exploring underneath his shirt.

Orophin moaned softly and untied her dress, letting it fall to the floor. Amarië stood naked under his gaze and pulled him to the bed, waiting to see what he would do. She smiled as he got undressed as quickly as possible and layed next to her.

She smiled as all of her fears went away and rolled on top of him, kissing him without restraint. Orophin growled deeply and pushed her back onto the bed, taking her wildly. Amarië closed her eyes and kissed him all over the pleasure overtaking her. She moaned loudly and pulled him tighter, feeling the ecstacy rise. She didn't know how much time had passed but they finally reached their climaxes and collapsed onto the bed breathing heavy.

Amarië rolled onto her side and smiled at Orophin, kissing him lovingly. He smiled and took her hand in his, kissing it gently and pulling her close. "I never thought so much pleasure was possible." Amarië nuzzled his neck and rested her head on his chest. "Nor did I meleth."

Orophin smiled lovingly at her and ran his hands down her back, tickling her softly. Amarië giggled and slapped his arm playfully. "Meleth! Stop that!" Orophin grinned and pinned her back down to the bed. "And what will you do if I don't?" Amarië bit back her laughter and kissed him deeply. "I shall leave you alone for the rest of the night if you tickle me again!" Orophin frowned and kissed her deep and passionately. "Harsh punishment my love, very harsh."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

As the months passed Amarië and Orophin grew more close and the love between them blossomed like no other. Amarië was now with child and the thought of elflings was the happiest thing that could have ever happened to her, She gazed at Orophin and kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck. He smiled and kissed her back. "Well, that was quite the kiss." Amarië giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "I just wanted to remind you how much I love you and how wonderful you are." Orophin smiled and rested his hands on her growing belly. "I will love you meleth, now and always." Smiling, they embraced each other with more passion than before and knew that love was their eternal bond.

THE END


End file.
